


Halo (Raywood)

by xmadrosegoldx



Series: Song Based Fics [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Death, GTA AU, Halo-Beyoncé, M/M, Ryan Dies, Sad, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmadrosegoldx/pseuds/xmadrosegoldx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Ryan dies and Ray can apparently sing.</p><p>(I was trying to figure out a couple that I could do this with where it would be a little bit more suitable but instead I just went with these two cause they're adorable <3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halo (Raywood)

**Author's Note:**

> The song for this fic is 'Halo' by Beyonce.  
> If you'd like me to do a fic for you, head on over to my tumblr account xmadrosegoldx.tumblr.com and send me a message with your choice of song and couple!

> _Remember those walls I built,_

Ray and Ryan had met in a flurry of explosions and crossfires.

> _Well baby they're tumblin' down,_

Their eyes had met.

> _They didn't even put up a fight,_

And they just knew that somehow, they would find their way back to each other afterwards.

> _They didn't even make a sound._

They had done exactly that.

> _I found a way to let you in,_

They grew to be the most feared duo in Los Santos.

> _Though I never really had a doubt,_

And the most passionate lovers.

> _Standin' in the light of your halo,_

Of course Ryan brutally murdered anyone who so much as _looked_ at Ray.

> _I got my angel now._

But he was now Ryan's everything.

> _It's like I've been awakened,_

As he was Ray's.

> _Every rule I had you breakin',_

Ray obviously pushed Ryan's buttons and pulled on his strings.

> _It's the risk that I'm takin'_

Knowing full well that Ryan could, but wouldn't kill him at any moment.

> _I ain't ever gonna shut you out._

And Ryan let him, because Ray could do whatever he wanted and Ryan would still love him like no other.

> _Hit me like a ray of sun,_

As Ray was Ryan's way of feeling alive.

> _Burning through my darkest night,_

Whenever he felt numb, Ray would simply look at him in a way he couldn't describe and make him feel whole.

> _You're the only one that I want,_

For Ray, Ryan was the only thing that pulled him back to the ground.

> _Think I'm addicted to your lies,_

Even when he was what he thought to be too far gone.

> _I swear I'd never fall again,_

And so when they decided to do this one particularly difficult job.

> _But this don't even feel like fallin'_

They never thought it would end up the way it did.

> _Gravity can't forget,_

With a police officer that Ray hadn't counted on being smart enough to follow them to the roof of a certain building.

> _To pull me back to the ground again,_

Pushing Ryan off the edge.

> _Everywhere I'm looking now,_

But when Ray heard the familiar crack of a million breaking bones.

> _I'm surrounded by your embrace,_

That is when he truly was too far gone.

> _Baby, I can see your halo,_

Ray had killed over one hundred police officers on the top of that building that day.

> _You know you're my saving grace,_

Only stopping with a glimpse of his Ryan.

> _You're everything I need and more,_

So when he finally got the heat off of him, never once letting a person near Ryan's dead body.

> _It's written all over your face,_

He ran down to his lover, held his body in his arms for hours on end.

> _Baby, I can feel your halo,_

And only after the night had fallen had Ray took his body back to their holiday home where they had wished to live their last days together as an old couple.

> _Pray it won't fade away,_

He had buried his partner, and sat their for days weeping and singing a song that Ryan would only ever sing for him.

> _I can feel your halo, halo, halo,_

With a voice that made even the highest of gods and angels weep.  


>   
>  _I can see your halo, halo, halo,_  
>  _I can feel your halo, halo, halo,_  
>  _I can see your halo, halo,_  
>  _Halo,_  
>  _Halo,_  
>  _Halo._  
> 


End file.
